Teru Saotome
Teru Saotome (早乙女輝 Saotome Teru) is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, making his debut in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He is a Beyblader who used to be a skilled ballet dancer, he now uses both in unison with his Earth Virgo GB145BS. Physical Appearance Teru is a light skinned, teenage boy of average height and Japanese descent. He has wavy blonde hair that covers his right of his two dark blue eyes. Teru is a well dressed individual who has lots of class. He wears a white dress shirt with a blue ribbon around the collar (jabot) and a deep red cummerbund around his waist. Layered on that is a red jacket with ornate gold detailing. He also wears a pair of black, slim fitting trousers and white boots. Both his jacket and boot cuffs are turned down to reveal a deep red lining, with the edges in gold. Furthermore, he wears a grey belt at a tilt, to which his Bey and launcher holster is attached. Personality In general, Teru is very calm and disciplined. He plays with interest, but also with clear goals in mind, such as getting his name known at least in the Beyblade world. He does not really talk a lot, but when he does, his words drip with content, and he likes ballet. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Gingka first sees Teru on T.V. where he battles Hikaru in a tournament and defeats her. Later, Gingka meets Teru. Teru claims Gingka is his idol and shines very brightly. They talk some more and Teru leaves. The next day, they meet in the final round of a tournament. Teru's Earth Virgo spins so fast that it blows Pegasus away when it attacks. The only place Gingka can strike is from below so he uses Storm Bringer to lift Virgo into the air and slam into it. Gingka wins the tournament championships. Teru later earns 50,000 points and makes it to Battle Bladers where he loses in the first round to Ryutaro and Thermal Pisces. Beyblade: Metal Masters After the events of the Dark Nebula, the WBBA reopens after sometime and holds a tournament for the big celebration. Teru takes part and makes it to the semi-finals where he is to face Yu Tendo. Yu and Teru trade blow for blow most of the match, showing no means of slowing up or backing down. Yu gains the upper hand but Teru continues to force his hand until Yu uses his special move to defeat Teru in a stadium out. When the Japanese preliminary events began, Teru came in the top 10, ranking as 9 with 210 points. his final scene was along with the leave of Team Gan Gan Galaxy to show them his support. Beyblades *'Earth Virgo GB145BS': Teru's primary Beyblade. Special Moves *Pirouette Tour: This special move increases the Bey's spin rotation, making it rotate fast enough to create a wind shield, drastically increasing Virgo's stamina and defense. In the anime, it was even able to block Storm Pegasus's special move, Starblast Attack, and undo Storm Aquario's Aquario Infinite Assault. *Allegro Entrechat: This special move allows Virgo to quickly dodge an opponent's attacks. *Grand Jete: Virgo lands on top of the opponent's Bey,which has the potential to knock the other Bey out of the stadium,this move is inspired by the actual ballet move, Grand jeté. Battles Gallery Trivia *Teru's last name, Saotome is an anagram of "otomesa" (乙女座 ), which means Virgo Constellation in Japanese, the constellation that Earth Virgo based on. *He is listed as one of the Japan`s top 10 bladers. *Teru mostly keeps only one eye showing throughout the anime, similar to Wales. *Teru, unlike most Bladers, got his Beyblade at a later age. Also unlike most Bladers, he got his partner Bey from someone else. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters